the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalian Patriotic Front
is the leader of the A.P.F and the current Prime Minister of Animalia]] The Animalian Patriotic Front is a former guerrilla group and the current ruling government of Animalia. It is called "Patriotic" because it has saved the lives of thousands of Animalians exiled by the Junta and also saves the country by participating alongside the National Protection Process in a second coup which topples the Junta. The group is led by Charlie Barkin the current prime minister of Animalia alongside his girlfriend Sasha le Fleur. In it's guerrilla days the A.P.F was involved in sheltering the former Animalian politician Brainy Barker and her boyfriend Krypto after Mechanikat instituted a military dictatorship in Animalia. Charlie is also friends with the Fox Junta leader Roberto and the National Protection Process leader Jorge. When Brainy is brought to Argentina she is brought to their base at the Teatro del Libertador General San Martín where she becomes an entertainer for the groups singing for them alongside Krypto, Charlie and Sasha. After Brainy and Krypto are sent back to Animalia the A.P.F invades Animalia along with the N.P.P but Charlie is the second in command as Hunter leads the coup but he hands power of the leadership of the party to Charlie whilst he becomes the country's head of state. As a result the A.P.F is ruling party of Animalia. Members European: *Charlie Barkin and Sasha le Fleur *Ramiz, Ilir, Semiramis and Rexhep (Albanian) *Vaclau, Ramant, Tikhon and Tatiana (Belarusian) *Albert, Philippe, Emmanuel and Elizabeth (Belgian) *Zejnil, Sefer, Enver and Ejad (Bosnian) *Rosen, Mara and Lyudmila (Bulgarian) *Jovanka, Zlatko, Anto, Josip and Goran (Croatian) *Magda, Ludvik and Antonin (Czech) *Aleksander (Estonian) *Charles, Georges, Marcel, Jaques and Eugenie (French) *Matyas, Viktor, Janos and Istvan (Hungarian) *Ernst, Erich, Odilo, Franz, Friedrich and Bruno (German/Austrian) *Georgios, Nikolaos, Stylianos, Odysseas, Ioannis and Zoe (Greek) *Francesco, Benito, Antonio and Gaetano (Italian) *Herberts (Latvian) *Vaisvikas (Lithuanian) *Metodija, Ljupco and Maja (Macedonian) *Nina, Filip and Blazo (Montenegrin) *Stanislaw, Zofia, Krystyna and Andrzej (Polish) *Ioana, Maria, Silviu, Constantin, Alexandru and Grigore (Romanian) *Gulnara, Tanya and Lydia (Russian) *Ranko, Mirko, Radoslav, Vlastimir and Dragoljub (Serbian) *Stanislav and Martina (Slovak) *Josip, Vida, Viktor, Janez and Tanja (Slovene) *Alberto, Jutan, Gustavo and Guillermo (Spanish) *Mikhaylyna, Rusland and Andriy (Ukrainian) *Vanessa, Katie and Natalie (American) Asian *Hafizullah, Babrak, Burhanuddin and Zeenat (Afghan) *Ilham and Mehriban (Azerbaijani) *Abdul, Rashida, Idjuddin and Mashiur (Bangladeshi) *Nuon, Khieu, Saloth and Ly (Cambodian) *Gamal, Anwar, Mohammed, Hosni and Tahia (Egyptian) *Dawood, Pranad, Bikram and Indira (Indian) *Ruhollah, Ali and Mahmoud (Iranian) *Saddam, Rana, Hala, Raghdad and Ahmed (Iraqi) *Shimon, Baruch, Sonya, Moshe and Yigal (Israeli) *Panteleimon (Kazakh) *Khalid, Sabah, Abdullah and Muhira (Kuwaiti) *Tsakhiagiin, Khajidsurengiin, Yumjaagiin and Jambyn (Mongolian) *Sandar, Ne, San, Maung and Sein (Burmese) *Zia, Muhammed, Mamnoon, Yahya and Ayesha (Pakistani) *Yasser, Mohammed, Zahwa and Suha (Palestinian) *Saud, Faisal, Khalid, Fahd, Abdullah and Fahda (Saudi) *Hafez and Asma (Syrian) *Kokhir (Tajik) *Kenan, Mustafa, Abdullah, Tahsin, Kemalaetin, Sabri, Namik, Recep, Ahmet and Kurtcebe (Turkish) *Shaymardan (Turkmen) *Shavkat (Uzbek) *Ali, Abdullah, Haidar, Muhammed and Faraj (Yemeni) *Ibrahim, Maryam, Yakubu, and Muhammadu (Nigerian) *Leila, Zine, Moncef, Habib and Nadia (Tunisian) *Muammar, Safia and Abdullah (Libyan) Category:Organization Category:Characters Category:Military